Another Mutant
by red rose silver moon
Summary: What if there was a female teenage mutant ninja wolf that grew up with the turtles and Splinter? Am i working Splinter to hard with "Another Mutant" Sorry I suck at summaries. ON HOLD! WILL BE EDITED!
1. My OC

Characters

Niya  
Personality: she's technically a tougher girl version of Raph and she doesn't take orders from anyone but Master Splinter. She loves music and has a beautiful voice. She secretly has a soft spot for the turtles, Splinter and even April but of course will do anything to keep that a secret. Niya, like the turtles, LOVES pizza and of course goofing off. Also has lots of ex boyfriends

Likes: pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, singing, dancing, beating the snot out of goons like the Kraang, playing her guitar and stealing and riding Raph's motorcycle

Hates: spiders, being interrupted while speaking, Mikey's constant whining, pink, bugs, vehicle wheels screeching because her wolf ears are super sensitive and back seat drivers

Appearance: Niya has long black hair to her waist chocolate brown eyes and skin like April's. she wears a dark red mask and a belly out tube top with a necklace like neck and short black shorts. She also has two grayish wolf ears and tail

Weapons: She carries two swords much like Leo's but with metal handles . I call them ninja blades.

And of course you should know about the turtles, Splinter, Casey and April if not get lost and watch ALL of the episodes.


	2. The Bet

**This is my first story. Don't judge. Blah Blah Blah disclaimer I don't own any character except Shaniya. Read on readers**

Everyone was training because they made a bet. Whoever won would get all the pizza they wanted whilst the losers did the winner's chores for a week. First was Leo and Mickey . Mickey made the first move and ran towards Leo while spinning his nun chucks. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN LEO!" Leo simply dodged Mickey's obvious attack and swung his sword handle at Mickey's head with a quick spin and Mickey was out. "You were saying." Leo smiled. "Whatever dude." Mickey said trying to steady himself from the blow and sat down in 'the corner of shame'. Next up was Donnie and Raph. I bet you can guess who is going to win this one. Donnie spun his bow-staff like it was nothing. "Show off" Mickey muttered. Don glared at him and back at Raph. He ran towards Raph, feeling confident that he was going to win this time until... "Big mistake Don!" Niya shouted from across the room. Donnie stopped mid run and yelled "Would you guys quit it I have everything under control!" he continued his advance but in a split second his staff disappeared and Don looked at Raph already knowing what was coming next. "That was too easy" and with that Raph started beating up Donnie with his own weapon. Niya jumped from her place on the floor and said "I thought you had everything under control" she said in a taunting voice and smirked. "I did until you started distracting me!" He said as he got up off the ground in pain. "Oh sure it's the girl's fault now isn't it." Leo decided to stop this before someone got hurt, most likely Don.

"Wait aren't you in the bet too?"he asked. "Winners only Leo." Niya stated. Raph smirked "Or are you too scared?" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Leo, Don and Mickey said in interest. Niya huffed up and stalked right up into Raph's face. Don was in hysterics like he always was when Niya and Raph were fighting. "Dude someone call the fire department I think she's gonna blow." Mickey said. Niya was fuming. "Who you callin scared punk?!" Raph made a disgusted face and fanned his hand in front his face. "Two words: breath mints. Niya growled and drew her swords in pure anger. "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't come out of your shell this morning." Raph rolled his eyes and pulled out his sais**(rhyme not intended)**and readied himself cause he knew that Niya wasn't an easy opponent, heck he'd be lucky if he actually bruised her. "Bring it." Raph muttered. "Fine want me to bring then here it is!" and with that Niya ran towards Raph. Their blades clashed and every moment that passed was a moment both fighters tensed because both wanted to win the bet of the week. Raph's sais hooked up into Niya's swords and he was about to twist them to end the battle when she kicked him in the "ahem". Mickey, of course, was first to comment. He winced and said "Oh that's got to hurt, real bad."

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Niya sat on the couch basking in her glory for the week. I mean who wouldn't, free pizzas for a whole week and no chores, and also she got to see Raph in major pain. "Ah, the sweet smell of victory...or the sewers, whatever." Raph walks into the room with a sneer on his face. "Hey Raph, why the long face? Can't handle being beaten by a girl?" she said and snickers. "Oh shut up." he growled and sat down on the arm chair. "Oh don't feel bad, it's not your fault that you suck at sparring." she said in a teasing way. Raph, at this point, was so mad he looked almost as red as his mask. "Why you little!"he started chasing her around the lair. "What's wrong Raph, can't keep up? HA!" This was her idea of fun all she had to do was push the right buttons and he was mad that's why he is her favorite turtle...wait what?! Her thoughts were interrupted by Raph's yell. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"  
"That will never happen Raph cause you're too slow!"  
Don and the others walked in wondering what the noise was and just as they thought it was Niya and Raph. "Sensei there at it again!" shouted Leo. At that same moment Master Splinter walked into the living room. "Leave them be when one gets hurt they shall stop." he stated wisely. "OW! My tail! YOU ARE SO DEAD RAPH!" Master Splinter sighed."Or not, I'll be in my room meditating." and with that he walked away. "Me too I'm bored." Leo said cheerfully. "I'll be in my lab." said Don "And I'll be in my room reading comics!" Mickey was about to take off when Donnie put his hand on the wild turtle's shoulder. "Or you can come help me in the lab, I'm making a new invention."  
Mickey sweat dropped. "On second thought, I think I hear my bed calling me, sooooooooo...BYE!" and with that said he ran to his room before the brainiac could stop him. Niya saw his sad face and offered to help. "I'll help ya Don." "Thanks. Um Niya, where's Raph?" Niya jumped at his question. "Oh don't worry he's a bit tied up right now." she said and dragged him away. When she said Raph was tied up she meant literally, with some of her ribbons.

**Well there's chapter 1 for ya **

**Raph: Why'd I have to get beat up by a girl?!**

**Me: Because I'm the writer that's why**

**Niya: And why'd you make me say that he's my favorite turtle**

**Me: Because he is remember, and also your based off of me that means whatever I like you have to like in the story, SO LIVE WITH IT! **

**Niya: Oh...well you don't have to be so crabby about it **

**Me: -_- I'm out**


	3. She's gone!

**Hey everyone! Didn't take long to update this chappie did it? Yea I know but it was school's fault. F*CK YOU SCHOOL! Oh by the way it's my bday today oh yea! Anyway on with chapter 2. I'm not gonna be talking about this disclaimer all the time cuz you already know what it is.**

"So Don, what'cha doin'?" asked a curious Niya.

Don and Niya were currently in the lab doing whatever it they were doing**(****don't get any ideas people)**.

"Well I'm making an upgrade on a few things" he stated.

"Like?" she asked impatiently.

"Well for starters, the coffee machine has been acting up lately and when was the last time the security cameras got checked?"

Niya nodded her head in agreement. "We don't want any intruders around here, not since we've moved from so many parts of the sewers already." Don stated. "So you ready?"

"Well ok it's not like if I planned anything for the day." she said plainly. "Ok let's get started. We're gonna start on the cameras first." Don said.

"Ok what do need me to do?" Niya asked eagerly.

Donnie looked around and scattered things all over his table and took up some wires and gave them to Niya.

"Replace the old wires with these." he said and handed her another camera and more wires.

" And what am I suppose to do with these?"Niya asked while trying to untangle the wires.

"If anything goes wrong the first time then put up the new camera, it's that easy."

Niya walked out of their home and near to the sewer entrance. While she was working she heard something not far away. She stood still and perched her ears so she could hear properly. She heard footsteps coming her way and pulled out one of her swords. She saw a figure coming and ran towards it, raised her sword and was about to hit it when some tentacles stretched out and grabbed Niya, her weapons dropping in the process, and creature dragged her off fighting her way out of its tight grip.

Back at the lair Don was pacing back and forth worriedly. He had sent out Niya two whole hours ago and she didn't get back yet, she didn't even call on her shell cell.

"Whoa, relax Don you're gonna break a hole in the floor!" Mickey yelled from the couch.

Don stopped and looked up at Mickey. "Sorry, it's just she's been gone for almost three hours now."

"Dude chill, she can take care of herself seeing as to how she totally took care of Raph this morning. Man did she get a real "kick" outta that." Mickey laughed. "OW!" Raph had bopped him upside the head.

"Come on guys, Donnie's right we have to check up on her." Leo stated

"Or in Raph's case check her out." Mickey smirked.

"Mickey," Raph started calmly. "You are this close to having your shell given to you by me," he started yelling. "And if I'm anywhere near you when you cross the line,** YOU ARE GONNA BE SO HURT THAT YOU'RE GONNA FEEL IT TILL YOU TURN 30!" **

Don grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out a tracking device. "I call it the Donitellinator Tracking Device 9000."

"What's it do?" Everyone stared at Mickey. How typical of him to ask such a dumb question. "What, it's just a simple question."

"How am I related to such a bone-head?" Raph asked himself.

"Anyways, it tracks down the signal on our shell cell, I believe that's why it's called a tracking device." Don said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then let's do this." Mickey grabbed the tracking device and started towards the door Donnie in tow.

It's been what three, four hours and the guys still couldn't find Niya. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

**RAPH'S POV**

"I'm hungry." Mickey complained.

"Zip it Mickey." I said to him.

When we find that poor excuse for a mutant ninja she is going to get it from me, I mean I have to endure all this pain for her. And when I say pain you already know I'm talking about that dope Mickey. I always looked up to her as the best fighter ever besides me of course, it's one of the things I like about her. -mentally sweat drops- Tell me I did not just say that.

"Leo can we please get something to eat I promise we can come back later" Mickey complained for like the gazillionth time. I bopped Mickey on the head before Fearless Leader could answer.

"Thank you Raph." he said

"Anytime."

**NORMAL POV**

Don looked up from the device in his hand and turned to the rest of his brothers and said "Uh guys the way to get to the other side is blocked so we'll need to go-"

"WHOO HOO! LAST ONE UP HATCHED FROM A ROTTEN EGG!" Mickey shouted and sprinted off to the first manhole he could find and rushed up and out to the surface.

"That bone-head!" Raph yelled. And with that everyone followed him up.

When they all got out it was night so they had an advantage but of course **SOMEBODY** had to make a lot of noise in the alleys.

Ok, so he goes in for the high jump, hits the ground with a cartwheel spins, runs, leaps over a pile of garbage and was about to jump over a truck when Raph tripped him. Mickey crashed into several trash cans, slammed face first into a dumpster and so on.

"SHHHHHHHH!" everyone except Mickey yelled.

"It was Raph's fault!" Mickey whined.

They ignored him and kept on walking 'til they came to a very old warehouse.

The guys literally broke down the front door and waltzed inside like they were welcomed. As soon as they were inside they saw Niya hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling with a cloth covering her mouth.

"Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen." Raph said teasingly to Niya, trying to agitate her. And it worked.

_Why that motherf*#^ing a23h0le is so gonna get it when I get down from this f*#^in piece of rope!_** (wow, pretty language)**

**"**C'mon Raph we have to get her down." said Leo

"I don't think so freaks!"

"Dudes I'd know that voice anywhere." They all turned around only to see Hun. "Long time no see freaks."

"Yea and I think there's a reason for that." said Don.

They all spread out and attacked the foot ninjas that surrounded Hun. The cloth on Niya's mouth slid down and she shouted "Um guys, I'm dangling from a roof here!" Mickey kicked a sword from a ninja and it flew up and cut Niya's rope and she fell down with an "Oof."

"Hey, hey guys over here, hello I'm still tied up! Darn it." Niya ran towards the nearest foot ninja they raised their sword and she jumped over their head and the sword sliced through the rope and she hit the floor stooping on her feet. "That's better." She saw a sword on the floor not too far from her and snatched it up. "Oh yea." She ran towards Hun and raised her sword.

"So the little girly wants to play, alright let's play."

Hun punched her in her stomach which made her stumble.

"What's the little softy gonna do now?"

Niya's eyes were burning with fury, she kicked him in the shin jumped up and punched his face. She held onto his shoulders flipped over his back and threw him into a bunch of foot ninja.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SOFT?!" she turned on her heels and flipped her hair and stalked off to where the turtles were standing over the defeated ninjas.

"Well that felt good." said Raph

"But why would they kidnap you?" asked Donnie

"Maybe because I'm so drop dead gorgeou-"

A hand stuck out of the shadows, grabbed her and they both disappeared.

"So drop dead what- Niya? Niya?!"Raph yelled.

"She's gone." said Leo

"Way to point out the obvious dude" Mickey stated matter-of-fact.

"C'MON GUYS WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" shouted Raph.

"Let's go then." was Leo's reply and they took off into the night.

**Again sorry this took so long I had a lot of homework and when you go to the best school on the island people have high expectations for you. Anyway you like?, you don't? leave a review and let me know.**

**I'm out PEACE!**


	4. Who Are You

**Sup peeps so far I'm proud of my first story so far I hope you are too but go easy on me this is a first work it needs ideas and you can provide them in a review. And readers if you find I'm not updating regularly blame school start a campaign or somethin' they can't just keep killin' us with homework, I know my math teacher totally hates me but it's not like if she has favorites right. Anyway on with the story ENJOY!**

The turtles sprinted back to the lair, they had just call Casey and April to be on the lookout for Shredder, Hun, The Foot or PD(purple dragons).

"This is ridiculous! We should be out there fighting the bad guys not just goin' home!" Raph yelled.

"No Raph first we have to find out what they're planning to do with Niya and if it has anything to do with us." stated Leo.

"Yea Leo and the only way to find that out, is to be followin' them foot ninja, oh Fearless Leader!" this started another argument between the hothead and the leader."I mess things up? What about you Leo, just sittin' and waiting isn't gonna do anything!" Mickey and Donnie were just there waiting and watching ready to make sure Raph didn't try to kill Leo.

"Should we stop them?" asked Don

"Nah, they'll stop sometime soon." was Mickey's reply.**DUM.**

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Raph pull out his sais and readied himself to charge at Leo. Donnie grabbed onto Raph's arms and said "Ok I think that's enough watching."

It was almost midnight and Leo wanted to go home but Raph was being persistent. It took them half an hour to grab him and drag him back to the lair. When they got there, their eyes literally bugged out. Standing there was Niya, watching TV with Master Splinter. No scratches, no bruises, no blood, nothing.

"But wasn't she- I mean she was- And we were- Oh forget it!" Mickey stuttered.

"What, what is it Mickey?" she asked sweetly which sent chills up their spines. Normally, she would talk with some sort of roughness in her voice which, at the moment, would make the guys feel more comfortable than this.

"Um are you guys okay, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It appears my sons that you have been searching in vain." said Master Splinter

"But what happened I thought you were kidnapped by Hun." said a confused Don.

"What are you guys talking about I was here the whole time." she said walking away leaving the guys dumbfounded.

**THE FOOT TOWER**

Hun walked into a darkened room with Dr. Stockman behind him in a wheel chair. He stopped and knelt down on one knee, there was a snap and the lights came on and there stood Oruku Saki playing around with his little sword**(he mocks me with his stupid weapons-flashes him the finger-HA!)**

"Any good news?" he asked

"Well my clone is working perfectly, there has been no activity with the turtles." He paused. "So I'm guessing that leaves me with a little reward, dear Shredder." he smirked

Hun growled at the annoying scientist. He was so unbelievable when he tried to become Shredder's favorite henchman.

"Leave me be Stockman, just make sure that your little robot works...for your sake" said Shredder in his dark voice.

"Humph" was Stockman's reply while Hun just smirked.

**BACK AT THE LAIR**

Raph and Niya were watching wrestling like they did every Tuesday night. Except tonight was different.

John Seena was going up against The Undertaker tonight and I tell ya man was John Seena losing.

Raph was laughing his head off at this. At first Niya had her mouth touching the ground but then she started to cry. Literally.

"Uh Niya you ok?"

"NO, I AM NOT OK!" she yelled and started bawling again

Raph didn't know how to handle a situation like this cuz it never happened before and right now he was in a state of shock. This was the first time he ever saw her cry

"I'm going to my room"

Raph stayed up and waited for Leo to come home night patrol to tell him what happened. When Leo did get back Raph explained everything

"And then she started to cry"

"Well let's monitor this and see. I think there's more than what meets the eye here"

**OOOOHHHH Detective Leonardo is on the case. Review people and ideas are welcome. I was stumped with this for a long time so do me a favor and review **


End file.
